The objective of this research is to determine the presence, prevalence and significance in the health of man and domestic animals of mycotoxins in feeds and foods. To this end, we have found that toxins produced by Fusarium species, namely zearalenone and certain trichothecene toxins, are commonly found in nature and often occur together. We are studying the effects of zearalenone, T-2 toxin and deoxynivalenol on swine, particularly in regard to abortion, infertility, hemorrhaging, anti-implantation activity and residue in tissue. In conjunction with this work, we are developing methods of analysis centered around gas chromatography-mass spectroscopy and called Selected Ion Monitoring.